jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fae Coven
Fae Coven war eine Jedi-Meisterin und später Großmeisterin des alten Jedi-Ordens sowie Leiterin des Hohen Rates. Coven gehörte der Spezies der Jenet an. Biografie Fae Coven beschäftige sich für über 40 Jahre mit dem dem Orden und dem Jedi-Kodex, der für sie eine „Verkapselung“ der Beziehung zwischen den Jedi und der Macht war. Die Urform des Kodex, jene, die während der Manderon-Periode vom Jedi-Meister Homonix Rectonia geschrieben wurde, sei ausreichend für einen Jedi, um den wahren Weg der Macht zu folgen, da spätere Transkriptionen – hauptsächlich während des Hochmanderon und Draggulch – mitunter durch kontroverse Lehren erweitert und interpretiert wurden. Lehren Fae Covens Des Weiteren schrieb Fae Coven für das Jedi Path Manual neun Kapitel, so eines über die Jünglingsclans, die für Coven die „Wurzeln des Baumes“ waren, welcher den Orden ausmachte, sowie über den Alltag eines Clans und dessen Verpflichtungen. Ein anderes Kapitel befasste sich mit Initiierungsprüfungen. Diese Prüfungen bestanden aus drei Pfeilern: erstens, eine Demonstration der Kenntnis und des Verständnisses über den Jedi-Kodex, zweitens Meditation und Lichtschwertkampf und drittens der Einsatz der Macht, um zu zeigen, dass diese durch einen hindurch fließt. Wenn es vorkam, dass ein Jüngling die Prüfungen nicht bestand, hieß es jedoch nicht, dass er den Orden verlassen musste, was jedoch auch vorkommen konnte, sondern er konnte sich dem Jedi Service Corps anschließen, das aus dem Agrikultur-Korps, dem Bildungs-Korps, dem Exploration Corps und dem Medical Corps bestand. Nachdem man in das richtige Alter gekommen war, welches bei den meisten humanoiden Spezies bei 12-14 Jahren lag, konnten die Jünglinge am Apprentice Tournament teilnehmen, das für Coven eine gute Möglichkeit darstellte, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Jedi-Ritters oder -Meisters zu gelangen. Ein weiteres Kapitel des Jedi Path stellte die Abhandlung über die Ritterschlag-Zeremonie dar: Padawane sollten einen Tag vor der Zeremonie 24 Stunden lang in der Vorbereitungskammer meditieren, anschließend fand in der Halle der Ritterschaft die eigentliche Zeremonie statt. An ihr nahmen der Hohe Rat, der eigene Meister und eventuell weitere Jedi teil, die an der Ausbildung des Padawans ihren Anteil hatten. Die Meister erleuchten mit ihren Lichtschwertern die dunkle Kammer und der Padawan hatte sich vor seinem Meister hinzuknien und den Kopf zu senken. Dann spricht der Meister folgende Worte: Anschließend führt er sein Lichtschwert über eine Schulter des Knienden und schneidet ihm den Padawan-Zopf ab, was den endgültigen Wechsel vom Padawan zum Ritter symbolisiert. Sollte der Padawan einer Spezies angehören, die keinen Zopf trägt – zum Beispiel bei den Togrutas – wird das Lichtschwert über beide Schultern oder die Seiten geführt und anschließend zum Salut erhoben. Kapitel sechs, sieben und acht befassen sich mit den Aufgaben und Pflichten eines Jedi-Ritters (der für die Jenet „Arm und Bein“ des Ordens ist), beispielsweise als Friedenshüter oder Diplomat; mit der Suche nach einem eigenen Padawan, was vom Orden nicht unbedingt als zwingend angesehen wurde (so gab es Jedi-Ritter, die selbst nie einen Padawan hatten) sowie mit der Beförderung zum Meister und Großmeister (was jedoch nur die wenigsten Jedi-Ritter wurden) und deren Aufgaben (zum Beispiel die Mentorschaft von jüngeren Jedi). Das letzte Kapitel befasst sich mit dem, was Coven den „transzendierenden Tod“ nennt, und dem Leben nach dem Tod, als Macht-Geist oder Stimme in der Macht. Covens Abhandlungen hatten bis zum Ende des Bestehens des Alten Ordens allgemeine Gültigkeit und galten als Meilenstein in der Jedi-Ausbildung. Quellen *''The Jedi Path – A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jenet Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Großmeister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Fae Coven ru:Фэй Ковен sr:Fae Coven